This invention relates to a method and apparatus for forming concrete protectors for lawn sprinkler heads. More particularly it relates to a slightly cone-shaped form having a rotating trowel and having an inverted cup to prevent the sprinkler head from becoming coated with concrete.
Many different kinds of devices have been known for use in enclosing lawn sprinkler heads to prevent damage caused by accidental contact of the sprinkler head with lawn mowers, feet, or other instrumentalities. In addition, with the normal method of installation of sprinkler heads at or slightly below ground level, grass blades adjacent the sprinkler head frequently will grow into the head, obstructing the water spray or preventing proper function of a pop-up water distributor. Accordingly, frequent repair or replacement of sprinkler heads and connecting plastic pipe is common.
A variety of devices have been proposed to solve this problem. For example, a thick plastic disc adapted to be recessed about a sprinkler head to stabilize the head and prevent grass from growing into the sprinkler head is described in Sbicca, U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,120. These premolded, polyurethane discs fit only around the sprinkler head and not around the subsurface piping, and rely on the subsurface soil for stability. Another protection system is disclosed in Merryweather, U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,992. This device comprises a shield having a series of vertically stacked ring members which build up around the vertical pipes supporting the sprinkler head. An upper member formed to fit around the sprinkler head rests on the stack of vertical rings. This device must be preformed to fit each variety and size of sprinkler head and pipe. Another example of a concrete head protector is shown in Hedman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,956. The Hedman device is a preformed concrete sleeve into which the sprinkler head is inserted upon installation of the system.
Little attention has been given to forming concrete shields in places around sprinkler heads after the system has been installed. Attempts to pour concrete in place around sprinkler heads have been crude, generally resulting in an uneven upper surface, and frequently contaminating the sprinkler head with bits of concrete, thereby preventing its proper operation. Although concrete molding devices for other purposes have been known, as for example in Horning, U.S. Pat. No. 1,162,924, no device is known specifically designed to mold concrete sprinkler head protectors in place in the soil.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a device for quickly and easily molding a concrete sprinkler head protector in the ground. It is another object of the invention to provide apparatus which forms concrete around the sprinkler head to provide support therefor without permitting wet concrete to contact the top of the sprinkler head. These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of a specific embodiment of the invention.